Cross My Heart and Hope to Die
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: Leah is packing and finds an old video she and Sam made called: Cross My Heart and Hope to Die. How will Leah react to this? One-shot.


**Hey! Another one-shot about Leah and Sam. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cross My Heart and Hope to Die**

I recalled what I did yesterday, now that I'm settled in my brand-new apartment in Toronto.

I was in my room packing my things because I was gonna move out of here. Gonna move out of her and forget about Sam and Emily. Traitors. _Bitches._ Screw them. Anyway, as I was packing things from my treasure chest, I came across a video. It said, written in funny letters:

_Cross My Heart and Hope to Die  
By: Sam and Leah_

I dropped the video. I thought I threw that out ages ago. When _he _left me. Apparently, I didn't, and had put it in the treasure chest.

_Sighs._

I decided, since I was gonna forget about him anyway, I might as well watch it. It couldn't hurt me anymore than I am already.

And oh, freakin' wrong I was. I'm probably gonna regret for my whole life. I put it into the video slit and opened the T.V..

I remember it like it happened 5 seconds ago.

_I giggled as I opened the video camera. "Are you ready?"_

_Sam grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_"Let's started!" I pressed play._

_Sam spoke. "Hey, we're Sam and Leah, as you know Sam and Leah. I'm 20 and Leah's 19. You guys must be, what? 300?"_

_"Sam! We can't be that old!"_

_"True. Fine. You're in your thirties." He looks at me. "Happy?"_

_I laughed. "Yes."_

_"Anyway, I made up an idea to say some of my promises in this video so Leah can't deny that I didn't make them. She's really old, you know."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Just say them Sam."_

_Sam made a face. "Fine, bossy woman." He cleared his voice. "My first promise to my beloved, Leah, is that I will always be by her side."_

_"Then......"_

_"Oh, yeah. I promise to always to be by Leah's side." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."_

_I smiled. "Good."_

_Sam continued. "I promise to always be your everything. Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise to never love anyone else but Leah, my world, my life....." Sam started to daydream._

_I shooked his arm. "Sam! We're not done yet!"_

_Sam woke up. "Sorry. Anywway, I promise that. Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise to never leave Leah, and if I do, I promise to always come back to her. Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise to only give my life to Leah and Leah only. Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise to always protect Leah, no matter what. Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise to NEVER hurt Leah. Cross my heart and hope to die. And lastly, I promise to always to love Leah, and let NOTHING come between us, forever and always." He crossed his arms again and looked into my eyes._

_"Cross my heart and hope to die."_

I took out the video and threw it out the window. How dare he promise those things and never meant it! He broke every single promise he ever made to me. He's a bitch, I tell myself. I go to my new purchased couch and sat down. The phrase came back to me.

_Cross my heart and hope to die._

Ha! Cross my heart and hope to die! Well, if he did say that, shouldn't he be DEAD now? But he isn't. He never meant it. I wasn't anything to him. He only wanted Emily, after all. Well, I can cross my heart and hope to die too.

_"I promise to kill myself today and make myself free. Cross my heart and hope to die."_

And she did. She took out the pretty knife she and Sam had chosen for cutting their wedding cake. _At least it could actually be used, she thought. _She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you Sam."

I stabbed myself and slowly, piece by piece, my body went limp and I smiled.

_Free at last._

**A week later**

Sam looked at the coffin that held his ex-girlfriend and felt the tears running down his face. "No." He whispered.

Seth ran to him and punched him in his face. "It's your fault! It's your fault my sister died! Your F***ING FAULT that she died! I don't care about the stupid imprint! You should have fought against it! If you really did love my sister, you would have fought for her! You _bitch! _My sister didn't mean much to you, did she? You never deserved her." He stormed off.

Emily kissed him and said gently, "Don't listen to him, Sam. He's just upset, that's all. It's not your fault."

I didn't say anything. I knew that Seth was right. I never deserved her. I never tried to fight for her. I ran back to her house.

I heard people shouting for me to come back. I heard Emily's, but I didn't stop. Today I wasn't Emily's Sam. I was Leah's Sam. I saw a broken video behind a bush. I picked it up. It said:

_Cross My Heart and Hope to Die  
By: Sam and Leah_

He dropped it. Then he screamed out to the world,

_"Why!?!?!?!?! Why hurt her with my broken promises!?! Don't you EVER say cross my heart and hope to die again!!!!!!! I hope YOU die!!!"_

Sam broke down and cried.

* * *

**Nothing to say but REVIEW!**


End file.
